


Little demon

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Pain, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rare times Hinata’s inner demon broke out of the cage of smiles and bubbly never-ending joy left everyone at Karasuno in silent shock and confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little demon

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 3  
> prompt: spark
> 
> WARNING: yandere!hinata

The rare times Hinata’s inner demon broke out of the cage of smiles and bubbly never-ending joy left everyone at Karasuno in silent shock and confusion. It was always sudden and passed as quickly as it appeared, the only proof in the heavy air and shivers down the spine of those who witnessed it. It was strange, and not to mention eerie, how one moment he was his usual clumsy self, and the other there was a malicious gleam in his eyes, intimidating everyone in vicinity. What was even more concerning though, was the fact that Hinata himself was not aware of those changes in his behaviour. At least that was what they thought. And Hinata was rather content with letting them continue to believe that.

It wasn’t that he tried to hide this other side of him. He was quite comfortable with the demon inside of him, but when he entered high school, he immediately got labelled as a tiny ball of sunshine, which contrasted with his other personality too much. His childhood friends accepted him for who he was, but there were times when Hinata could see the fear in their eyes and as much as he enjoyed it for a while, he didn’t want his friends to fear him in the long run. That was why he decided to play the role of the happy clown, masking the demon with a layer of honey.

As he soon found out, it was easier said than done. It was a great test of his patience, Hinata mused, but the more he tried to suppress the demon, the more it clawed at him for release. The moment he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he released it, still on a tight leash, ready to control the damage if needed. And it worked, as no one suspected anything, and the demon was satiated for a while.

But there were also times when Hinata wasn’t able to, or rather didn’t want to control it. Times when he was so angry, with blind, raw rage, where all he wanted was to see someone bleed. Times when a little spark was enough to ignite the fire. Times like now.

He was running, faster than the wind, blood pumping in his ears, rage choking him and worry clutching his insides in a steel hold. Just minutes ago he got a call from Kageyama’s phone and expecting his boyfriend’s voice he was disillusioned by Oikawa, who sing-songed about Kageyama breaking a leg and cut the call. Hinata couldn’t decide who was the recipient of his anger, Oikawa for being around Kageyama too much and _daring_ to call _him_ , or his idiot of a boyfriend for not calling himself and having the nerve to get injured.

Stopping before Kageyama’s house, he heaved laboured breaths and rung the bell. The face he was met with only made the rage flaring in his heart wilder, the demon clawing at its cage growled in fury. With a glare, Hinata pushed past Oikawa who only smiled that damn irritating smile, and jumped up the stairs to Kageyama’s room.

‘What the hell were you doing, Kageyama?!’ he asked in the entrance, noticing the bandage on his right ankle.

‘He asked his brilliant and talented senpai for some advice and-‘

Hinata spun around so fast he could see how Oikawa’s eyes widened. ‘You, get out,’ he growled out, the leash holding back the demon inside of him snapping under pressure. And before Oikawa could react, he slammed the door in his face.

Hinata took a deep breath and then he turned around, glaring at Kageyama expectantly.

‘I just slipped during practice, that’s all,’ the other said, looking away from him.

In two strides Hinata was right next to Kageyama who was sitting on the bed, his ankle propped on some pillows. He raised a hand and gently touched the swollen part.

‘Does it hurt?’ he asked.

‘A bit,’ Kageyama admitted, but one look into his eyes was enough to tell Hinata that it hurt more than just a bit. His lips stretched into a lazy smirk.

‘Good,’ he whispered, as he leaned forward, placing all his weight on Kageyama’s ankle.

The reaction was immediate, the other gasped in pain, paling and biting his lip. The demon purred in content. Shifting a bit, Hinata propped his knee on the mattress and released some of the pressure.  Midnight blue eyes snapped up at him.

‘Get off of me-‘

He missed this, this widening of the eyes in slow realisation and fear. Hinata knew what Kageyama saw just now, the full form of the demon hiding inside him. It spread its wings, malice and raw sadistic urge flashing in Hinata’s eyes. And the way Kageyama reacted to him made him even more delighted.

‘You know, Kageyama,’ Hinata said, griping the other’s ankle hard and watching him close his eyes in pain. ‘I’m angry, so very angry right now.’

‘W-why?’ A hand clutched on Hinata’s wrist, but he didn’t pay it any attention. His eyes were focused on his boyfriend’s face.

‘You’ve been spending a lot of time with the Grand King recently,’ he said almost calmly, shifting his weight onto the other’s ankle. ‘And you even managed to injure yourself.’ He watched as Kageyama struggled with pain, trying to push him away.

Having enough of this, he pushed him down, moving up the bed and propping his knee on the bandage. He held it slightly up, only letting Kageyama feel the change. And then he looked down at him.

‘Hey, Kageyama,’ he leaned in and whispered. ‘Should I break it?’

Midnight blue eyes widened in fear and Hinata chuckled in glee. He loved seeing that kind of panic on people’s faces. Of course he’d never break his leg, that would be ridiculous. He still wanted Karasuno to win, and without Kageyama it was impossible. With a sigh, he locked the demon back into its cage, ignoring the pathetic whine of protest.

‘You’re an idiot, Kageyama,’ he said, shifting again until he was sitting on the other’s hips. ‘Be more careful next time, I was worried,’ he mumbled, lying down on his boyfriend’s chest. The quick heartbeat drew him in and momentarily he felt drowsy. ‘And jealous. Don’t meet up with the Grand King so much.’

He yawned. Now that he thought about it, he must have been really worried to run all the way to Kageyama’s house. No wonder he was so tired. Closing his eyes, he let himself be swallowed by the rhythm of the heartbeat, which was slowly going back to normal. Soon, he was deep asleep, completely unaware of the chaos in his boyfriend’s head.

Because Hinata wasn’t a bubbly ball of angelic smiles how they thought him to be. Hinata was a wild beast that wasn’t afraid to bare its fangs if prodded the wrong way. And Kageyama knew he never wanted to get bitten again.  


End file.
